manga_encyclopediefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Dragon Ball
Résumé Alors qu'elle parcourt les routes de montagnes à moto, Bulma fait une bien étrange rencontre en la personne de Sangoku, un petit garçon étonnamment fort, résistant et possédant une queue, comme les singes. Il possède un trésor qu'elle recherche, une boule de cristal, mais ne veut pas la lui céder, c'est un cadeaux que lui a laissé son grand-père Sangohan. Ils trouvent finalement un compromis, et Sangoku part avec elle à la recherche des 7 boules de cristal dont on dit qu'elles exaucent n'importe quel souhait une fois réunis. Personnages Jaquette des volumes dragon_ball_48.jpg 586.jpg 585.jpg 584.jpg 615.jpg 583.jpg 582.jpg 581.jpg 580.jpg 579.jpg 614.jpg 642.jpg 641.jpg 578.jpg 640.jpg 639.jpg 638.jpg 577.jpg 637.jpg 636.jpg 576.jpg 647.jpg 645.jpg 575é.jpg 574.jpg 573.jpg 572u.jpg 571o.jpg 570i.jpg 569u.jpg a (12).jpg a (11).jpg a (10).jpg a (9).jpg a (8).jpg a (7).jpg a (6).jpg a (5).jpg a (4).jpg a (3).jpg a (2).jpg a (1).jpg Voir aussi Mangas *Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball - Episode of Bardock *Dragon Ball Heroes - Victory Mission *Dragon Ball SD *Dragon Ball Super *Cross Epoch Adaptation *Nekomajin Parodie *Dragon Ball Extra - Comment je me suis réincarné en Yamcha off *Dragon Ball Heroes - Victory Mission off Animes *Dragon Ball (Série TV - 1986) *Dragon Ball GT (Série TV - 1996) *Dragon Ball GT : Goku Gaiden! Yuki no Akashi wa Sushinchu (Spécial - 1997) *Dragon Ball Kai (2014) (Série TV - 2014) *Dragon Ball Kai (Série TV - 2009) *Dragon Ball Kai : Mirai ni Heiwa wo! Goku no Tamashii yo Towa ni (Spécial - 2011) *Dragon Ball Movie 1 : Shenron no Densetsu (Film - 1986) *Dragon Ball Movie 2 : Majinjou no Nemuri Hime (Film - 1987) *Dragon Ball Movie 3 : Makafushigi Daibouken (Film - 1988) *Dragon Ball Movie 4 : Saikyou e no Michi (Film - 1996) *Dragon Ball Super (Série TV - 2015) *Dragon Ball Z (Série TV - 1989) *Dragon Ball Z Gaiden : Saiya-jin Zetsumetsu Keikaku (OAV - 1993) *Dragon Ball : Goku no Kotsu Anzen (Spécial - 1988) *Dragon ball : Goku no Shouboutai (Spécial - 1988) *Dragon Ball Z Movie 1 : Ore no Gohan wo Kaese!! (Film - 1989) *Dragon Ball Z Movie 2 : Kono Yo de Ichiban Tsuyoi Yatsu (Film - 1990) *Dragon Ball Z Movie 3 : Chikyuu Marugoto Chou Kessen (Film - 1990) *Dragon Ball Z Movie 4 : Chou Seiyajin de Son Goku (Film - 1991) *Dragon Ball Z Movie 5 : Tobikkiri no Saikyou tai Saikyou (Film - 1991) *Dragon Ball Z Movie 6 : Geketou!! Hyaku Oku Power no Senshitachi (Film - 1992) *Dragon Ball Z Movie 7 : Kyokugen Battle! San Daichou Seiyajin (Film - 1992) *Dragon Ball Z Movie 8 : Moetsukiro!! Nessen - Hagesen - Chou Gekisen (Film - 1993) *Dragon Ball Z Movie 9 : Ginga Girigiri!! Bucchigiri no Sugoi Yatsu (Film - 1993) *Dragon Ball Z movie 10 : Kiken Nafutari! Chou Senshi wa Nemuretai (Film - 1994) *Dragon Ball Z movie 11 : Chou Senshi Gekiha!! Katsuno wa Ore da (Film - 1994) *Dragon Ball Z Movie 12 : Fukkatsu no Fusion!! Goku to Vegeta (Film - 1995) *Dragon Ball Z Movie 13 : Ryuu Kobushi Bakuhatsu!! Goku ga Yaraneba Takaga Yaru (Film - 1995) *Dragon Ball Z Movie 14 : Kami to Kami (Film - 2013) *Dragon Ball Z Movie 15 : Fukkatsu no F (Film - 2015) *Dragon Ball Z Movie 16 (Film - 2018) *Dragon Ball Z Special 1 : Tatta Hitori no Seishou Kessen Furiza ni Chounda Z Senshi Songokuu Otosan (Spécial - 1990) *Dragon Ball Z Special 2 : Zetsubou e no Hankou!! Nokosareta Chousenshi - Gohan to Trunks (Spécial - 1993) *Dragon Ball Z : Episode of Bardock (Spécial - 2011) *Dragon Ball Z : Ossu ! Kaette Kita Son Goku to Nakamatachi !! (Spécial - 2008) *Dragon Ball Z : Super Saiya-jin Zetsumetsu Keikaku (OAV – 2010) Jeux vidéo * Dragon Ball : Origins (DS) Adaptation * Dragon Ball Z : Les Guerriers Légendaires (GBC) Adaptation * Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai 2 (PSN) Adaptation * Dragon Ball : Final Bout (PS1) * Dragon Ball : le Secret du Dragon (NES) * Dragon Ball : Raging Blast 2 (PS3) * Dragon Ball FighterZ (PS4) * Dragon Ball Xenoverse (PS4) * Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 (PS4) * Dragon Ball Z : Budokai 1 (GC) * Dragon Ball Z : Budokai 1 (PS2) * Dragon Ball Z : Budokai 2 (PS2) * Dragon Ball Z : Budokai 3 (PS2) * Dragon Ball Z : Budokai Tenkaichi (PS2) * Dragon Ball Z : Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (Wii) * Dragon Ball Z : Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (PS2) * Dragon Ball Z : Burst Limit (PS3) * Dragon Ball Z : Hyper Dimension (SNES) * Dragon Ball Z : Idainaru Dragon Ball Densetsu (PS1) * Dragon Ball Z : Infinite World (PS2) Dragon Ball Z : Kakarot (PS4) * Dragon Ball Z : l'Appel du Destin (MD) * Dragon Ball Z : la Légende Saien (SNES) * Dragon Ball Z : Supersonic Warriors (GBA) * Dragon Ball Z : the Legend (SAT) * Dragon Ball Z : Ultime Menace (SNES) * J-Stars Victory VS (PS3) * J-Stars Victory VS (PS Vita) * Jump Super Stars (DS) * Jump Ultimate Stars (DS) * Super Dragon Ball Heroes : World Mission (Switch) Roman * Dragon Ball - Le livre hommage * Les Recettes légendaires de Dragon Ball Culture et traditions * Le dragon chinois, créature chimérique à la connotation bénéfique * Sun Wukong, le mythe du Roi Singe Catégorie:Action Catégorie:Aventure Catégorie:Comédie Catégorie:Tournois Catégorie:Shonen Catégorie:Mangas Catégorie:Mangas terminés Catégorie:1984 Catégorie:Années 90 Catégorie:Mangas Japonais Catégorie:10 ans et +